La llama de nuestro amor
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Solo el destino tiene el poder de decidir lo que sucedera, pero existen personas que no estan de acuerdo y estan dispuestas a cambiarlos.  -¿Es un sueño o es realidad?-
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Lo que es a mí el tiempo se me paso volando que ni siquiera lo sentí en fin espero que les guste este nuevo fic que mi cabeza me permitió hacer.

¡Nessy la espera al fin termino! Eh aquí el primer capítulo de lo que será uno de los fic´s dedicados especialmente a ti espero que te guste.

-dialogo-

.

LA LLAMA DE NUESTRO AMOR

.

CAPITULO I

.

Como cada año el clan Yamanaka se reunía en la aldea de la hierba, los miembros provenían de diferentes aldeas con el motivo de celebrar que otra familia se uniría aun más.

Inoichi su esposa Shizuka y la pequeña Ino eran los únicos faltantes, al llegar Shizuka tomó de la mano a Ino y la acerco a los niños que alegres corrían en la cima persiguiéndose, rodaban, se escondían detrás de los árboles y hacían un sinfín de cosas como en cada reunión alegres de verse de nuevo todos estaban felices, todos a excepción de Ino a ella no le agradaba estar con ellos. Giro su cabeza en dirección donde suponía que estaría su madre y al no verla se aparto no le llamaba la atención convivir con ellos puesto que ella tenía muchos amigos en Konoha, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol para jugar con su muñeca favorita, de reojo noto como un niño se le acercaba sigilosamente para asustarla ella solo se limito a ignorarlo.

-Hola Ino- al ver que la pequeña no le hacía caso se acerco un poco más y se sentó a su lado.

-…-

-Veo que trajiste a tu muñeca- sujeto la mano de la niña para que lo viera.

-¿Qué quieres? Takeshi déjame en paz- giro su cabeza para ver al niño que la molestaba, era de tez pálida con el cabello oscuro y ojos azules, que le sonreía alegremente.

-¡Vamos a jugar!- le ofreció una gran sonrisa a la niña la cual espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo

-No- tomo su muñeca y se levanto dispuesta a irse con su papá cuando algo hizo que se detuviera, giro para ver que era Takeshi sujetándola de la muñeca firmemente.

-Dije que jugáramos, además traje un muñeco- la jalo para que volviera a sentarse cuando estuvo seguro de que no se levantaría tomo su mochila y saco el muñeco.

-No, no quiero jugar contigo además tu eres un hombre y no debes jugar a las muñecas- Ino intentaba inútilmente levantarse, cada vez que lo hacia Takeshi la volvía a sentar.

-¿Y eso qué? Somos familia y puedo jugar contigo cuando yo quiera ahora comencemos a jugar-

Ni cinco minutos habían pasado cuando Takeshi comenzó a pegarle a la muñeca lo que provoco que Ino se levantara, le arrebatara su muñeca y saliera corriendo en dirección de su padre llorando. Al verla Inoichi la tomo en sus brazos para consolarla, Ino se aferro al brazo de su padre cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba.

-Ino, vamos tenemos algo importante que hacer antes de irnos ven- su madre trataba inútilmente de separarla-Inoichi por favor- pidió ayuda a su esposo al no poder separar a la niña –Ino vamos- la jalo aun más Inoichi la ayudo y separo a Ino un poco de él al fijar la vista al frente vio que toda la familia se había reunido y los estaban observando.

-Vamos princesa, te prometo que después de esto nos podremos ir- bajo a su hija la cual se aferro a la mano de su progenitor al sentir que su madre la jalaba hacia el centro, Inoichi solo se limito a observar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Estamos reunidos en esta ocasión para ser testigos de la unión de las dos familias pertenecientes del clan y originarios de la aldea de la hoja y de la aldea de la roca, siguiendo con nuestras tradiciones el día de hoy unirán a sus hijos Ino y Takeshi de cuatro y ocho años de edad los cuales son herederos de las dos familias principales y esperamos se unan para bien- El líder del clan formulaba su habitual discurso que había predicado por años en cada reunión, coloco a los dos niños en el centro e hizo que se tomaran de las manos.

-Ino Yamanaka- Takeshi la giro para que lo mirara y enseguida saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su chaleco sujeto firmemente la pequeña mano de la rubia se hinco y carraspeo la garganta para iniciar su discurso- mi hermosa flor residente de la montaña hoy me postro ante ti con un solo motivo en mi mente desde que me cautivaste lo único que eh hecho es pensar en ti como un loco, eh pasado las noches en vela hasta el día de hoy donde mi hermosa niña te pido que te cases conmigo, Ino se mi esposa-observo a la pequeña su rostro mostraba una enorme confusión y volteaba a ver a cada una de las personas que la miraban fijamente, algunas mujeres estaban sonrojadas y ella seguía sin entender el porqué.

-Cariño, quiere que te cases con el- se acerco su mamá al ver que Ino no hacia ni decía nada- anda dile que si- le sonreía dulcemente

¿Casar? ¿Esposa? ¿A que se refería aquel niño molesto? Miro a su padre que estaba alejado de ella aun así él era la persona indicada y del que tomaría un consejo al verlo mover su cabeza en forma de negación sin dudarlo dijo rápidamente su respuesta - ¡No!- se zafó del agarre del chico y corrió con su padre para que se la llevara de una vez por todas.

-Bien es suficiente todos han escuchado la decisión final nos vemos el año que viene- Inoichi tomo a Ino en sus brazos y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su aldea de la cual no debió salir, poco le importaba si su esposa lo seguía mientras su hija estuviera a su lado nada le importaba.

Ino pudo ver desde el hombro de su padre como las personas rodeaban al niño aun hincado y lo consolaban ¿Por qué? No entendía todo aquel alboroto que causo el enfado de su padre. Algunas personas la miraban con rencor incluyendo a su madre Ino volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de su padre y cayó en un profundo sueño.

ººº 

El día había sido agotador y sobre todo para Ino, Inoichi la arropo para que descansara y con la esperanza de que olvidara todo lo sucedido se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Papi?-Giro para ver a su pequeña hija sentarse en el borde de su cama dispuesta a salir para alcanzarlo, se apresuro y la volvió a acomodar en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué es cazarse?- abrazo a su padre cuando este se sentó junto a ella

-Cazarse, déjame pensar como te lo explico-paso varios minutos acariciando el largo cabello de su hija buscando una repuesta adecuada para ella -cuando dos personas adultas se aman deciden continuar amándose y se cazan como una promesa de que jamás se alejaran-

-pero tu dijiste adultas entonces ¿Por qué Takeshi se quiere casar conmigo? Yo no lo amo y no soy adulta- hizo un pequeño puchero a lo cual su padre le contesto con un beso en la mejilla

-Lo sé pero en nuestro clan ha existido una absurda tradición a la cual mi familia y yo nos oponemos rotundamente-

-¿Por qué?- Ino estaba confundida no entendía lo que su padre le decía y no iba a permitir que le dejaran dudas tenía que aclararlas.

-Los Yamanaka tienen una fecha especial donde presencian una nueva unión entre dos miembros, cómo pudiste ver esta tradición consiste en que las dos personas estén exactamente en el centro y a la vista de todos cuando se hace la pregunta solo hay una oportunidad de contestar si la respuesta es afirmativa ese mismo día se celebra la boda y las personas quedan unidas- cada palabra que salía de su boca le quemaba al pensar que su hija no estaría con él aun no entendía el porqué de seguir con una tradición tan absurda.

-¿y si la respuesta es no?- al ver la cara de enojo de su padre al pronunciar lo que sucedería con un si le aterraba saber lo que le sucedería al negarse.

-No te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase además eres la primer persona en rechazar una propuesta de matrimonio lo cual me alegra mucho- abrazo aun mas fuerte a su hija –ahora vamos a dormir- se quedo a su lado hasta que estuvo seguro que la pequeña ya no despertaría salió sigilosamente del cuarto dispuesto a enfrenta lo que seguro seria otra pelea.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho-estaba la mujer sentada en el borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Después de que me engañaras para ir ¿querías que hiciera lo que todos esperaban?-

-Si exactamente eso quería ¿cómo es posible que deshonres a tus ancestros con tal falta de descortesía? eso que hiciste es catalogado como una blasfemia-

-¿Blasfemia? ¿Blasfemia dices? estás loca yo deshonré a mis ancestros en el momento en que accedí a ir a esa absurda reunión aun no entiendo como todos están de acuerdo en que dos niños contraigan matrimonio-

-Es la tradición Inoichi quieras o no Ino se casará con Takeshi así está decidido-

-¿Por quién, por esa gente loca?-

-No yo lo decidí-

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho de decidir nada ni siquiera te has comportado como una madre y crees tener el derecho de decidir no seas absurda- ya estaba harto de escucharla no quería perder los estribos y despertar a Ino que estaba al lado de la habitación durmiendo.

-Ya hice el trato está decidido el año próximo será la reunión todo el clan está de acuerdo no puedes hacer nada Inoichi- miro fijamente a ese hombre que le dedicaba una mirada de odio – no sé porque me odias tanto- se acerco a él y trato de acariciar su mejilla Inoichi se alejo de ella.

-No te hagas la victima pronto dejare de verte de esa forma que tanto repudias te lo juro- salió de la habitación azotando la puerta se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua helada ya no lo soportaba tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo no dejaría que su hija pasara por tal tormento.

Seis años habían pasado e Ino asistía todos los días en la mañana a la academia y por las tardes entrenaba junto a su padre esa se había convertido en su rutina y ella lo hacía sin ningún problema.

-Ino iremos al parque a jugar ¿quieres ir?- se acerco corriendo una niña de pelo rosa

-No puedo Sakura debo de ir a entrenar con mi papá no lo puedo dejar solo- Ino le sonrió dulcemente al ver que su amiga ponía su típica cara de enfado.

-Oh vamos la semana pasada dijiste que le ibas a ayudar en la floristería amiga date un descanso, anda por mi- hizo un puchero que funcionaba con su madre cada que no le quería comprar algo.

-Lo siento Sakura será en otra ocasión, nos vemos ya se me hizo tarde- salió corriendo en dirección a su casa antes de que alguien más la detuviera para ir a jugar, por más que lo quisiera siempre se iba a negar no podía dejar a su padre solo o mejor aun estar fuera de casa cuando comenzara a anochecer.

-Sakura vamos- escucho a una niña que la llamaba –Ino no vendrá no sé porque sigues insistiendo.

-Voy- seguía observando el camino por donde se había ido su amiga no soportaba ver a Ino así siempre al pendiente de los demás poniendo sus necesidades antes que las de ella. Después de que la ayudo a hacer amigos estaba dispuesta a ayudarla -¿Por qué Ino no viene a jugar?- pregunto a los niños que estaban reunidos en el parque.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-menciono un chico con una coleta alta, ojos marrón y tez morena – ¿y así dices llamarte su amiga? ja no me hagas reír.

-No Shikamaru, no lo sé Ino no me habla de su vida intima-bajo la cabeza entristecida ese chico tenía razón ¿Cómo podía proclamarse su amiga si no sabía nada de ella?

-Shikamaru no seas así, yo te lo diré- le sonrió un chico robusto y mejor amigo del moreno –Ino tenía cuatro años cuando sus padres se separaron ellos siempre peleaban e Ino se la pasaba en casa de Shikamaru porque Ino no se llevaba bien con su mamá y cuando ella se fue quiso llevarse a Ino a lo cual Inoichi se opuso fue una gran pelea pero Inoichi salió victorioso por eso ella cree que debe recompensarle ese favor- Chouji contaba la historia con melancolía a recordar por todo lo que su amiga paso.

-Ya veo- no sabía que decir ante tal revelación jamás imagino que Ino hubiera tenido problemas ella jamás se muestra triste y era lo que más le envidiaba.

ºººººº

-Papá ya llegue- Ino entro apresurada a la floristería donde observo a su padre detrás del mostrador haciendo un arreglo floral el cual le pareció hermoso.

-Bienvenida- dejo a un lado el arreglo para abrazar a su hija y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla – ¿no estuviste de humor para jugar?

-No, estaba cansada- se separo de su padre para colocarse el delantal

-Ino debes dejar de hacerlo disfruta tu vida ve a jugar con tus amigos no puedes estar a mi lado siempre-

-Lo sé, así que disfrutaré el tiempo que este junto a ti- le sonrió antes de acomodar unas flores siempre era lo mismo su padre quejándose por que ella no disfrutaba su vida a quien le importaba si la disfrutara o no si ella estaba feliz junto a su padre estaría satisfecha.

El día estaba punto de terminar y era anunciado por el atardecer la oscuridad se apoderaba de la aldea ocultaba los rayos del sol trayendo una gran mancha oscura consigo unos zafiros miraban el panorama detrás de un cristal la hora que tanto odiaba estaba punto de llegar

Diez años habían pasado, diez largos años soportando el desprecio de su aldea, de su gente, de su familia. Ya no soportaba su vida pero mientras tuviera un monstruo en su interior debía de hacerlo, maldecía a esa criatura que saboteaba todos sus intentos de suicidio.

¿Para qué le servía vivir? Todo a su alrededor era silencio y oscuridad lo que más odiaba, siempre que la oscuridad reinaba era cuando una voz en su interior salía a flote martirizándolo con cada palabra que de él salía.

Con el tiempo aprendió a sobrellevarlo confiaba en que el destino no estaba equivocado y algo mejor le esperaba mientras tanto el tendría que cumplir con su parte. Observaba detrás del cristal como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las dunas sin ninguna prisa. En tanto esperaba a que su fiel compañero hiciera su aparición y como cada noche trataba de escapar de su celda.

º

º

CONTINUARA

º

Hasta aquí con este primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Y con respecto al título es una canción que ayudo a inspírame para hacer este fic. Dudas, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas, comentarios saben que todo es bien recibido nos vemos pronto.

Sayo!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¿como están? de seguro queriendo matarme pro no actualizar jeje de verdad lo siento es que últimamente el tiempo se me pasa volando sin más por el momento no las distraigo más las dejo aquí con un nuevo capitulo de esta linda parejita

Por cierto gracias por pasar a leer espero que lo disfruten

* * *

.

.

Capitulo II

.

.

El día había llegado se cubría la cara con sus cobijas para que la luz no la molestara y poder permanecer un rato más en la cama estaba agotada. El despertador comenzó a sonar, con su característico ruido, dio golpes en la pequeña mesa para encontrar el aparato y apagarlo, bufo al no conseguir su objetivo decidió ignorarlo y dejar que sonara cubrió su cabeza con la almohada dispuesta a descansar.

-¡Ino! ya levántate llegaras tarde- Inoichi tocaba la puerta para que lo escuchara y al escuchar la voz de su hija se dirigió a la cocina

-Ya voy- con una gran lentitud retiro las cobijas de encima de su cuerpo, sus brazos le dolían y sabia que cuando se levantara todo su cuerpo estaría igual.

Camino hasta la ducha para tomar un baño que seguro relajaría su cuerpo bajo dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo mientras lo frotaba de pies a cabeza con una esencia de flores, al ir esparciendo la sustancia comprobó sus sospechas tenía dos hematomas en sus piernas molesta frunció el ceño, dos más que se sumaban a su colección, salió de la regadera y se cubrió con una toalla busco su atuendo para ir a la academia.

Coloco una venda para cubrir su abdomen y parte de sus piernas por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que esa rutina se había convertido en un calvario del cual sabia no podría escapar, camino por las escaleras hasta la entrada principal.

-¡Me voy!- aviso a su padre antes de desaparecer tras la puerta

El día era soleado ni una sola nube se posaba en el cielo al llegar a la academia observo a sus compañeros jugando a ser ninjas movió su cabeza a modo de negación y siguió su camino.

En el interior del salón solo se encontraba Shikamaru con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa se acerco sigilosamente para sorprenderlo.

-Shika- susurro cerca de su oído del chico lo que le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo

-Ino no hagas eso, tsk problemática- recargo su espalda en el asiento de la silla mientras veía a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

La chica se sentó a su lado y se coloco en la posición que segundos antes tenía el moreno.

-Estoy cansada- cerro sus ojos y soltó un ligero suspiro

-Ya somos dos, después de un día tan agitado como el de ayer no me sorprende- adopto nuevamente la posición que momentos antes tenía

Permanecieron recostados disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad el aire se lleno del aroma a flores de la chica.

-Valla hasta que se les dio la gana asistir a la escuela-

Ino alzo la vista y vio a una chica muy conocida que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirando altaneramente hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué quieres Naoko?- no le importo mostrar su disgusto por ver a la chica

-Que humor tienes Ino si no te conociera diría que te molesta verme- sonrió burlonamente –bien nos vemos luego- dio media vuelta y camino por el pasillo hasta desaparecer

-Supongo que hoy va a ser un mal día- froto su cien con sus dedos

-Problemática- el moreno abrió un ojo para ver a Ino quien aun tenía la mirada puesta en la puerta

-¿ya viste la hora? Se supone que la clase tenía que comenzar hace media hora y aun no llega nadie- la rubia se levanto hacia la ventana y descubrir algún indicio sobre la localización de sus compañeros –ni siquiera Chouji ha llegado-

-Por él no te preocupes pase por su casa y su mamá me dijo que no asistiría hoy-

-Que suerte tiene quisiera que mi padre me hubiera dicho que no asistiera a clases esta mañana cuando escucho el despertador-

-Yo debí haberle tomado la palabra a mi madre- volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir

-¿A qué te refieres Shika?- inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno ese comentario le había llamado mucho la atención

-Me refiero a que mi problemática madre me dio la posibilidad de faltar hoy pero no le creí y heme aquí- bufo al recordar las palabras de su madre ¿por qué tenía que ser tan desconfiado con ella? Negó internamente -¿Ino? – miro vacilante a la chica que tenía dibujada en su boca una enorme "o"

Su garganta no logro articular palabra alguna ¿había escuchado bien? No podía creerlo pensaba que Yoshino al igual que su padre estaría obsesionada porque entrenaran y mejoraran sus técnicas.

-¡Ino!- salió del ensimismamiento al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida

-¿Qué quieres frente?- saludo amistosamente a la chica con una sonrisa

-Ja, cerda debes agradecerme por venir y preocuparme por ti para que no pierdas mas el tiempo aquí-

-Que atenta eres te lo agradezco mucho pero dime ¿por qué viniste?

-Asuma-sensei me dijo que les dijera a ambos que la clase es en campo de entrenamiento practicaremos el lanzamiento con kunai- dijo con emoción la ultima parte

-Gracias Frente enseguida vamos- fue hasta el lugar donde el moreno dormía plácidamente una sonrisa malévola adorno su rostro golpeo fuertemente la mesa para que se despertara, lo cual resulto de maravilla, el chico dio un salto del susto

-Problemática ahora ¿Qué quieres?- miro molesto a la chica

-Tranquilo, Asuma-sensei nos quiere en el campo de entrenamiento parece que empezara a entrenar con kunai-

-Problemático- se levanto fastidiado y bufando se dirigió hasta la salida seguido de la rubia

Ambos caminaron lentamente trataban de hacerlo lo más lento que les permitía sus pasos evitaban llegar al lugar estaban tan cansados y adoloridos que desearían estar en el mismo lugar que Chouji, acostados y sin preocupaciones.

-Miren quienes se dignaron a deleitarnos con su presencia- Asuma sonrió en tono burlón mientras miraba sus caras

-Hmp- se limito a decir Shikamaru mientras caminaba hasta la sombra de un árbol

-Ino tu empiezas después de todo fuiste tú la que dijo que no necesitaba esto- interfirió en su camino para que no siguiera al moreno

-¿Qué?- levanto su ceja derecha ante el comentario

-Naoko me hizo el favor de avisarles y no fue hasta que tuvo que ir Sakura a avisarles- le acerco un kunai para que lo cogiera y le indico el punto donde lo debía colocar –Supongo que sabes lo que vas a hacer

-Hi- coloco los ojos en blanco debía imaginarlo después de todo Naoko y ella no eran muy amigas, miro el blanco al que debía darle mordió su labio inferior, respiro profundo y lanzo el kunai que dio justo en el centro –Listo- sonrió burlonamente a su maestro e ignorando las miradas que le dirigían sus compañeros camino hasta donde se encontraba el moreno

-Presumida- dijo al estar la chica a su lado

-No fue mi culpa- se recargo en la corteza del árbol y se acomodo para ver el progreso de la clase

-No debimos haber venido- dijo al escuchar que Asuma lo llamaba y le mostraba un kunai

-suerte Shika- rio burlonamente ante la expresión que el rostro del moreno había formado

-Problemática- al llegar al lado del sensei tomo el kunai y lo lanzo sin siquiera mirar donde a lo cual Asuma le reprendió y como castigo tuvo que estar arrojando kunai hasta que la clase terminara.

Shikamaru solo escuchaba la risa burlona que le dedicaba la rubia hizo el mayor esfuerzo por ignorarla pero nada resultaba solo hasta que vio como Sakura se acercaba a ella a platicar agradeció mentalmente a la chica.

-A veces te odio- dijo sin más al sentarse al lado de la ojiazul

-¿Qué?- miro sorprendida a la chica

-¿Por qué tienes que ser buena en todo? No lo entiendo Ino ni siquiera escuchaste las indicaciones y no solo esto faltas a clases y cuando regresas sabes perfectamente lo que los maestros quieren decir sin siquiera preguntar y jamás tienes dudas-

-No te molestes por eso Sakura sabes que entreno con mi padre y me hace leer demasiado sobre las técnicas ninja es todo-

-Ino no te creo-

-¿No? Quisiera verte en mi lugar no te imaginas el tiempo que tengo que entrenar, leer y salir en…- se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir

-¿A dónde sales Ino?- miro confundida a la chica quien se cayó abruptamente

-A ningún lado Sakura solo que debo ir con mi padre a recoger pedidos de flores es todo nada del otro mundo-rio nerviosa rogando por que la chica le creyera

-Pues si tu padre te entrena y te hace leer no sé por qué te manda a la academia-

-Tienes razón aunque supongo que es porque no me darían la banda entrenando con él y es por eso que lo hace-

-Chicos reúnanse- al cerciorarse que todos le prestaban atención prosiguió- espero que en las clases que sigan tengan mejor control y precisión en su lanzamiento quiero que sigan practicando y no tomen esta y todas las lecciones y aprendizajes que han tenido a la ligera después de todo solo les queda un año para convertirse en genin…-

-¡Sí! Solo un año y mi sueño de ser Hokage estará más cerca dattebayo- dijo con el pulgar de la mano derecha levantada –Auch Sakura-chan ¿por qué hiciste eso?- se sobo la parte donde recibió un golpe por parte de la chica

-Como iba diciendo han llegado a un punto decisivo en sus vidas quiero que recapaciten si en verdad quieren seguir este camino y convertirse en ninjas- miro serio a todos –bien nos vemos luego cuídense-

-Ino espera vamos juntas a casa-

-Ino, Shikamaru ustedes dos esperen- Asuma poso su mano sobre el hombro del moreno

-Lo siento Sakura será para la próxima- se despidió de la chica

Esperaron a que todos se retiraran del lugar y al estar completamente solos Asuma los miro serios

-¿Y Chouji?- cruzo los brazos y vio como la rubia levantaba los hombros

-Estaba agotado y su mamá le dio permiso para faltar- Shikamaru no se inmuto en abrir los ojos

-Ya veo, Ino es de mala educación bostezar enfrente de las personas- río para sus adentros al ver la expresión de sorpresa por parte de la chica

-Hmp- se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero

-Pueden irse luego nos vemos- desapareció en una nube de humo

-Tsk problemático, no sé por qué no me sorprende-

-Nos vemos Shika se está haciendo tarde- agito su mano para despedirse del chico y enseguida corrió hasta su casa al ver que el atardecer había llegado

-…- El chico solo se limito a levantar su mano en señal de despedida y sin más camino a su casa.

-¿papi ya llegue estas aquí?- busco en la floristería y al no verlo decidió entrar a la casa

-Oh Ino que bueno que llegas tengo que salir en una misión no se cuanto tiempo demore así que te quedaras bajo el cargo de los Nara- se acerco a la chica para depositar un beso en su frente. Inoichi seguía metiendo armas y pergaminos en su bolsa realizando todos los preparativos para partir en su misión

-Está bien- dejo escapar un bostezo y se recargo en el marco de la puerta puesto que sabía que si se acostaba terminaría profundamente dormida –voy a bañarme-

-No, ya me tengo que ir y tengo que dejarte en casa de Shikaku- tomo su mochila que se encontraba en la cama y antes de salir del cuarto sujeto delicadamente a Ino del brazo –Andando-

-Oye no, quiero bañarme para poder dormir estoy muy cansada- por mas que se esforzara por zafarse del agarre de su padre no lo consiguió. No demoraron mucho en llegar a su destino.

-Oh Inoichi ¿Cómo estás?- Una mujer de tez morena, cabello oscuro y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro los saludaba desde la puerta

-Solo vengo a pedirte un enorme favor- Giro sus ojos en dirección de su acompañante para que Yoshino se diera cuenta a que se refería –si no es mucha molestia-

-¿Molestia? Claro que no es un privilegio que Ino-chan este aquí, ve con tranquilidad porque te aseguro que la cuidare mucho- abrió un poco más la puerta para que Ino ingresara

-Gracias- soltó a Ino para marcharse si no antes de despedirse de ella y darle un fuerte abrazo –cuídate mucho y no hagas nada tonto- sonrió al ver el gesto que su hija hizo le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo aun más fuerte –te extrañare- le susurro en el oído

-También yo- mientras cerraba los ojos correspondió el abrazo igual de fuerte como el de su padre. Al sentir un delicado beso en la mejilla los abrió rápidamente y sintió como Inoichi le acariciaba el cabello –Cuídate- le sonrió cálidamente

-Vamos Ino-chan Shikamaru se encuentra en su habitación ve mientras preparo lka cena- toco el hombro de la chica que aun seguía con la vista fija por el lugar donde su progenitor se había marchado

-Pero, ¿no quiere que le ayude Yoshino- san?- giro rápidamente para ver a la mujer que le hablaba

-No Ino-chan, por cierto Shikamaru está en el salón ve con el mientras preparo la cena- al decir esto camino hacia la cocina dejando sola a la chica, no le preocupaba ya que no era la primera vez que Ino estaba en esa casa.

Ino por su parte se limito a asentir con la cabeza, dio un ligero suspiro y camino hacia donde Yoshino le indico que estaría Shikamaru. Sentía sus pies pesados así que al llegar rápidamente se sentó al lado del chico

-¿Ino? Creí que estarías en tu casa- Por unos breves segundo miro a la chica desplomarse en el suelo a su lado, se recostó y espero a que la chica le respondiera

-Mi papá se fue de misión y como ya es costumbre decidió dejarme al cuidado de tus padres por que desconfía mucho en ti- soltó una carcajada al decir esto ultimo

-Muy graciosa-

-Oye Shika ¿Por qué quieres ser un ninja?- el aludido abrió los ojos ante la pregunta tan repentina

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-se levanto de su posición para quedar frente a los ojos de la chica

-Porque hasta donde yo sé tus padres no te obligaron a asistir a la academia-

-La verdad no lo sé supongo que es lo más natural ya que todas las generaciones Nara se han dedicado a esto- miro atento la reacción de la chica para así descifrar lo que tramaba su amiga

-Y con respecto a lo de Asuma ¿crees que alguien se retracte?-

-Aparte de ti no lo creo-las miradas chocaron y por unos instantes el silencio inundo el lugar hasta que el chico decidió romperlo -¿Lo harás Ino? ¿De verdad renunciaras? Aunque s que tu no quisiste esto desde un principio pero aun así quiero saber-

Largos minutos pasaron antes de que la ojiazul respondiera.

-Sabes que no lo hare Shika si lo hago de seguro mi padre me mataría- sonrió –ese tema lo hemos estado platicando durante años, desde antes de entrar a la academia, y siempre termina igual su decisión es la única que cuenta- se recostó sobre su espalda bajo la atenta mirada del moreno

-Pero la que lo va a hacer eres tú te vas a enfrentar a situaciones peores a las que nos hemos enfrentado y todo esto y si no lo quieres hacer…-

-Lo sé Shikamaru es solo que entrenar es lo único que he hecho desde que tengo memoria y las decisiones de mi padre son las únicas que he seguido, sus consejos, instrucciones todo lo que se es gracias a él así que no puedo defraudarlo aunque signifique que le lleve la contraria a mis decisiones - cerro sus ojos al sentir que sus ojos ardían –algunas veces eh deseado hacer cosas nuevas pero con el entrenamiento con mi padre se me hace imposible

-Sigo sin entender por qué lo haces-

-Porque es lo único que tengo y lo que me gustaría conservar, además me ha prometido tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas-

-Vuelo a decir lo mismo no sé porque lo haces-sonrió al ver que su acompañante había caído en un profundo sueño

-Shikamaru, Ino la cena esta lista- la figura de Yoshino apareció acompañada por Shikaku –Oh Ino- se acerco al joven para despertarla pero antes de poder hacerlo fue detenida por su esposo

-Déjala que duerma seguro está agotada- la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación de Shikamaru donde delicadamente la deposito en la cama

.

.

Continuara...

.

* * *

Bien ¿qué les pareció? me esmerare por no demorar con el otro capitulo

les agradezco mucho que pasen a leer este fic y sobre todo aquellas que se molestan en dejar review muchas gracias Yerik y Pilar (por cierto esa fue la idea de hacerlo todo enredado para que lo mejor tuviera una buena entrada) les mando saludos y todo mi cariño

Y como saben todo es muy bien recibido: criticas, amenazas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc., etc., etc.

Nos vemos pronto

Sayo!


End file.
